Family
by Ausiewanab
Summary: Woody gets a visitor from his past.


I don't own a thing! I'm just a fan who loves to add her own characters into someone else's creations!

….

Family

Woodrow Hoyt frowned as he read the news article that had just been faxed to him. His hands could still feel the heat on the paper as they gripped it tight. His eyes squinted as the morning light from the window behind him made reading the white paper nearly impossible. Woody jumped when a voice from the door awoke him from his thoughts.

"Didn't your momma ever tell you that if you keep frowning the way you are that your face will get stuck like that," Asked the tall women who was standing in the doorway of his office? 

Woody glanced up from the paper and gave the woman one of his patent smirks, and then went on reading his paper. 

"What, no 'hello Jordan,'" Jordan Cavanaugh asked as she walked towards his desk. She stood there for a few seconds and after determining that he was ignoring her and focusing all his attention on what he was reading, she decided she would sit down on the edge of his desk, and be the nosy person she was and find out what was so interesting. "So Woody, what do you have there?"

Woody looked up into Jordan's eyes as he leaned back into his chair. "An article my mom faxed me this morning from the Kewanee paper."

"Wow, I didn't realize Wisconsin had fax machines." Jordan replied sarcastically. 

Woody just smiled, "And would you believe just before I left Kewanee, Ma and Pa had gone out and bought our very first TV?" He sarcastically said as he laid the paper down on his desk.

"You know Woody; I could get use to this new sarcastic version of you." Jordan said as she slid off his desk and to her feet. 

"Let me guess," Woody said as he changed the subject, "you're here because you want to go with me as I investigate the Hill murder case?" Woody finished as he got up and walked towards the coat rack that was behind the door. 

"You know me too well," Jordan said as she carefully turned over the article that Woody was reading. As she flipped it over, she turned around to make sure Woody wasn't looking, she then read the headline which said, 'Kidman Released After Attempted Murder.' Jordan quickly looked behind her and saw that Woody had his jacket on, so she quickly turned the paper back over. 

Woody looked back at Jordan, who had obviously caught a glimpse at what he was reading. He knew she didn't have enough time to read much, therefore he wasn't worried and didn't care that she had read it. "You ready?" He asked as he motioned towards the door.

…..

_Two weeks later_

"Tell me again why this is so important that you can't tell me over the phone?" Woody said as he juggled the plastic grocery bags around in his hands and he tried to open the door to his apartment, while talking to Jordan on his cell phone, which was placed between his right shoulder and his ear. 

"Because, I don't know for sure, and I really don't want to have to explain it twice." Jordan quickly said. "So, do you want me to pick you up on my way to the morgue?"

Woody sighed as he leaned his forehead against the door. "Sure, might as well."

"Good!" Jordan exclaimed. "I'll be there in less than 30 minutes."

Woody moaned as he lightly slammed his head on the door a couple of times. He then rearranged the sacks in his hands once more as he tried to flip his cell phone closed. Just as he finished closing it, his apartment door flew wide open. Woody then dropped his groceries on the floor and started reaching for his gun as his door opened wider, but when he got a glimpse of a medium height girl with curly sandy blonde hair. Woody then looked at her face and saw the girl smile, which revealed her dimples; he retracted his hand away from his gun. "Madison?" He questioned to the girl.

"I was beginning to think you were never coming home." She said as she stood there waiting for his reaction. She then reached down, picked up his plastic bags, and pulled them into his apartment. "Sorry, Wood, but I tried to call you and warn you that I was coming down, but you weren't home." 

"What are you doing here, how did you get here, how did you get in?" Woody stuttered out in disbelief. 

Madison laughed at the way Woody was acting. "I'm here to hopefully stay with you for a while. I drove here by myself. And your landlord let me in after I told him who I was."

Woody just flopped down on his couch and placed his hand on his forehead. "I am so dead, aren't I?" This resulted in Madison just laughing even harder. "How long are you here for?" 

Madison stood in front of Woody, trying to look innocent. "As long as you will let me stay here or until I can find a job and my own apartment. Which I'm guessing won't be long since your apartment is rather," she paused while she searched for the right words. "Small."  

"No kidding Maddy, things aren't as cheap as they were in Kewaunee." Woody said as he glared at her. He looked at the woman in front of him. His eyes admired the glittering gold ring around her neck on a gold necklace. He sneered as he said, "Why are you still wearing that?" 

Madison looked down at the necklace. With a sorrow half smile, she said, "I don't know. For some reason, each time I try to take it off, I end up putting it back on. I guess it's a reminder of what had happened." She said just as a knock came from the door. She looked over to the guy on the couch and when he showed no attempt to answer the door, she said, "Okay, I'll get it for you." 

"Please," Woody said as he was trying to let the events that had just happened soak in. Just as the door opened, Woody realized what was about to happen and ran towards the door. 

"Hi, can I help you?" Madison asked the person who was standing at the door. 

"Jordan," Woody said as he pulled the door out of Madison's hands and pulled it open wider. "You're early." He said as he looked down at his watch. He then slapped his forehead realizing his choice of words made him sound guilty. 

"Wow Woody, you should've told me you had a date tonight. I am a big girl, I could've handled it," Jordan said sarcastically. 

Madison just stood there looking at Woody and then looking back at the girl who she guessed was Jordan. She smiled as everything clicked. "So you're Jordan?" She asked happily, which resulted in both Jordan and Woody looking at her. 

Woody sighed and admitted defeat. "Jordan, I'd like for you to meet my sister, Madison. Madison, this is Jordan Cavanaugh. Madison then held her hand out for Jordan to shake, and reluctantly Jordan shook it. 

"Wow, Woody. You never told me you had a sister." Jordan said as she watched Madison smack him on his arm. She laughed as she watched the two give each other looks. She noticed how much they looked alike. Both had the same color hair, only Madison's was wavy, and they both had the same eyes.

….

_Hour later_

 "So, how many more siblings do you have that I have yet to hear about?" Jordan asked as they drove towards the morgue. 

"None, just Cal, Madison and I" Woody said as he stared out the window. 

"How long is she here?" 

"Who knows?"

"Ah. How old is she. She looks way younger than you."

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-two?" Jordan questioned. "That means you're…"

"Thirteen years older than her. Don't remind me."

"How old is Cal?"

"Thirty-two. I'm three years older than him, and he's ten years older than she is."

"Wow. That's a big age difference."

"Why is she here?"

"She didn't say, but I have an idea why." Woody said as they pulled into Jordan's parking spot at the morgue. 

….

_5 hours later_

As Woody walked into his dark apartment, he scanned the room looking for her. His eyes finally locked onto her as he turned on of the lamps. She was lying asleep on the couch. He smiled as he remembered when she was little and would get scared and sleep in his room with him. When he lived at home, he did everything for her. He was her big brother, and he made sure he was there for her whenever she needed him. When he moved to Boston, he felt guilty for leaving her behind when she was so vulnerable. However, he decided it was the best for him, and for her. She needed to learn to be strong on her own and not have her big strong older brother watching over her. Cal and him were always close, but for some reason, Cal always saw Madison, or Maddy as he called her as his annoying little sister and the only reason she was put on this Earth was to terrorize her. 

"So that was Jordan." Madison said stirring Woody from his thoughts.

"How did you know about Jordan?" Woody asked the sleeping figure.

Madison smiled. She then slightly opened her eyes. "You told Cal, and Cal told me." 

Woody then sat down in the chair that was across from the couch. "So why are you here?" Madison slightly smiled. "Is it because of Ryan?"

Madison simply nodded her head. "Yeah. I can't believe they let him go." She said almost in tears.

"He served his time." Woody said trying to defend the Wisconsin Justice System. 

"I don't care. You were there. You saw what he tried to do to me. If you hadn't been there…" She said while tears streamed down her face. 

"You would've been dead." Woody said. "But you should've been fine back home." He watched as she shook her head. "What did he do?" Woody asked in a protective tone.

"Everywhere I would go, he was there. It first started out when I was at the store he was there. Then it turned into everywhere I went he was there. Taunting me, reminding me of what had happened." Madison said as she cried.

….

 "Hey Nige?" Jordan asked as she peered over the tall British mans shoulder. 

"No way Jordan. All I want to do is go home." He said as he tried to pack up his belongings. 

"Come on Nigel, all I need you to do is a simple internet search for me." Jordan said trying to persuade him.

"If it's so simple, why don't you do it?"

"Because we know what happened the last time I tried that." 

"Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"Could you do a search for articles in the Kewaunee, Wisconsin newspaper about a guy named Kidman?"

"What is this about, Jordan?" Nigel asked as he was typing on his computer.

"Nothing much, just something Woody was telling me about today." Jordan lied.

A few moments later the silence was broken when Nigel said, "Here you go, the most recent article." He said pointing to an article with the headline, 'Kidman Released After Attempted Murder.' 

"Can you print this out for me?" Jordan asked.

"Not a problem." He said, and a minute later he handed her the print out. "Is that all you needed?" 

"Yeah, thanks Nigel." Jordan said as she began reading.

_'Ryan Kidman, 23, is being released today after serving 3 years in the Kewaunee County Jail for the attempted murder of his then fiancée Madison Hoyt. Kidman was apprehended moments after he stabbed Hoyt by her brother Woodrow Hoyt, who was then Deputy of the Kewaunee Sheriffs department.'_ Jordan read. She then folded the article up and placed it in her jacket pocket. 

….

Woody hugged his sister as she cried. He knew she hated reliving the events of her past, of their past. He knew that if he hadn't been there, she wouldn't have lived. He could feel his shirt was getting wet with her tears. He then whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. He won't find you here." He then vowed to do whatever it took to make sure he never laid a finger on her head. She was his sister, his one and only sister. She was his family. 


End file.
